Often, when a motorist is operating an automobile for an extended amount of time, the pressure on the bottom of the foot or feet can be painful. Common remedies are floor mats that have cushioning in them to lessen the force one puts on the floor of the automobile. These types of floor mats are bulky and can get in the way of the accelerator and/or brake pedals. Therefore, there is a need for a cushioning floor mat that can interact with the accelerator and/or brake pedal and not hinder their function, yet still provide comfort to the foot or feet of the motorist.
There has also seen a need for such a floor mat that is capable of collecting water, mud, and other debris falling from an operator's shoe, and subsequently directing the collected water, mud, and debris onto an existing weather mat subjacent the present invention. The present invention is intended to provide protection for an automobile's carpet all year round from stain or crushed or pressed carpet commonly occurring at during automobile operation. The present invention fulfills this need.